


Curiosity

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, Human!Cole, M/M, Not-So-Blushing Virgin, Oral, PWP, Un-Beta’d, cherry picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole wants to ask questions that Dorian isn’t quite prepared to answer. When he does, however, it’s something that shocks them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started off as a one-shot, but I decided to cut it into two parts, so that those who would rather read the fluff can read the first chapter, and those who want the smut can read all of it. ^^ The second part isn’t already written, but it should come any day now.

“I thought you said I could ask questions.” Cole sounded both hurt and in awe. 

“I did.” Dorian, on the other hand, was curt and flushed darkly, “Though I don’t believe I ever said you were allowed to ask such personal things.”

“You never specified.” Came the innocent reply, and the mage knew it wasn’t feigned, like it would have been with just about anyone else. 

“Well, I hardly think you should ask a man about his… Indiscretions.” That beautiful rose traveled up his cheeks, to his ear, and down his neck.

“Indiscretions? I thought Bull said that you were just having fu--”

“ _Indiscretions_ , Cole, often imply a lack of proper judgement. As it stands, Bull and I are… Simply catering to needs that we feel mutually. To answer your question, no, we will not be doing more than what we have thus far. Perhaps, we will still… Meet, in the night, but between your prodding and his blatant pride at having bedded me on multiple occasions, I cannot say that I am willing for it to happen again. I have always kept my affairs private, and nobody in Skyhold seems to understand my need for it.”

“Illeah is worried about you.” Cole interjected, as though that was all he was trying to get at, “As your friend, she wants you to be able to do whatever and… Whoever? You want. She wants you to know Skyhold is a safe place for you.”

A beat of silence passed between them, and Dorian looked back to the shelves he’d been purusing to try and find something less full of doom and gloom. He had _plenty_ of that in his life right now. It was Cole’s next question that made him jump slightly out of his skin, not so much at the suddenness of it, but at the content.

“Do you find Bull attractive?” This was quickly complimented with a heavy, “Do you find Solas attractive?” 

“Whatever are you on about, dear boy?” Trying to chuckle it away, smooth the awkward questions away, he shook his head. “Of course I find Bull attractive. I wouldn’t be sleeping with him if I didn’t. As for Solas… Not particularly, no. He has this… Constant look on his face as though his eyes are getting used to the light. He’ll have wrinkles before he hits forty, and after that, he’ll look like an old man for the rest of his life.” As though mere wrinkles were enough to draw him away, “Other than that, his personality is drab and he’s ultimately a downer… I honestly believe he’s invested more in the Fade than in any real connections he could make outside of it.” A sensible answer…

“But he’s a man.” Though Dorian wasn’t drinking anything, he was sure he felt something leave his lips as he sputtered.

“Cole, just because I am attracted to men doesn’t mean I am attracted to _every_ man.” He almost sounded horrified at the thought.

“Oh.” The reply sounded thoughtful, and the spirit-turned-human shuffled a little, as though he were still expecting himself to disappear if he just willed it hard enough. After another small silence in which nervous hands plucked a few books from the shelf, only to sigh and return them, Cole seemed intent on watching the mage’s every move. 

Whether it was practiced or not, Dorian’s movements were all so… Graceful. He didn’t seem to do a single thing he didn’t want to, and all of his movements were rather carefully calculated. He chose to use his mostly bare arm, stretching it out and seeking things with it, as though to entice. He noticed it around Iron Bull, and now, that they were alone, he noticed the other did it for him. It was hard to read, to see if this was something he did on purpose, but he knew that, when around others, he wasn’t so willing to use that arm for everything. In fact, it was almost like he didn’t believe it existed, unless he was doing something requiring both hands. 

“Are you attracted to me?” This question rather floored the man before him, making him drop a book on his toes and a hiss left his lips. He did an odd little dance that the rogue didn’t quite understand, making sure his foot flailed in the air for a bit before finally turning wide eyes on him. If he had sputtered again, Cole hadn’t caught it between his hissing and dancing, and the blonde simply tilted his head.

“Cole… Attraction is a…” Oh, how did he put it? “It’s… All about preference, really. It’s obvious, by my… Excursions with Bull that I like large, bulky men that can rip my clothes off, throw me down and…” This was going a little too quickly for him, “Make me so excited I set the curtains on fire.” He finally ended, licking his lips. Really, how could he explain this? Scratching his head, he squeezed his eyes tight, and Cole started off on one of his too-true ramblings.

“Heart racing, thoughts impossible to sort… How do I tell him? Attraction is…” And then those pale eyelids slid up and he regarded the other, “Impossible to explain.”

“It truly is. What people prefer is hard to explain. Sometimes you don’t even know why you like something, you just… Do.” Dorian supplied, his eyes flitting over titles once more.

“You didn’t answer my question, Dorian.” Cole finally piped up, “Are you attracted to me?” The blonde watched the mage freeze once more, before fidgetting a moment. He wouldn’t turn and look at the younger man, and he could sense a bit of discomfort settling into the elder man.

“Well, Cole…” He sighed, standing stock still in front of the bookcase, “YOu certainly are a handsome man. Not necessarily my usual type, sure, but I do find myself drawn to you.”

“Drawn?” Head tipping, he regarded the other as he finally faced him.

“I feel the need to protect you.” 

“Protect me? From what?”

“...Anyone who would want to hurt you. Magisters that would taint you, dragons that would turn you into a snack, Sera pranking you… Anyone that would use you, I want to…” Trailing off, he went silent, and for a moment it seemed like Cole was lost in thought.

“You want to…?” He pressed, those large eyes appearing shinier than usual, and deeper than the universe. Gulping, Dorian continued.

“I want… I want to be your first. I want to show you love. I don’t want anyone to take that privilege from me.” He admitted, finding a spot on the wall that looked _so_ interesting. Cole glanced at it, finding nothing that could draw the other’s attention.

“You do?” Those impossibly wide, blue eyes focused fully on the mage once more, making him shift uncomfortably.

“II… Do, yes, but I probably shouldn’t have said that. Don’t--”

“I think I would… Like that. I find you to… Be very handsome Dorian. I like you.” Cole interrupted, sitting forward on his perch.

“Oh-ho, is that so?” A smirk settled between finely groomed hair as he stepped closer, pressing his lips to the spirit’s softly. The tickle of his moustach made the blonde giggle slightly as he let those incredibly soft lips massage against his own. When warm, wet curves pulled lightly at them, his lips couldn’t part fast enough in a softly hissed moan, and when a questing tongue slithered in, he whined, nearly hurtling forward. The clack of teeth and metallic flavor of blood on his tongue had Dorian pulling back, panting slightly.

“Would you like to find a quiet, private place to continue?”

“Yes.” He whispered, and took Dorian’s hand as they descended the stairs together.


	2. Light Up My Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to finish, but I’m so happy that I’m finally getting this done. It will be the second chapter fic I’ve finished this year, and that brings me one step closer to my goal of three chapter stories and 300 fics total on ffn when I’m done with this year. It was my New Year’s Resolution this year, and I’m so glad to be close to reaching it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Dorian couldn’t believe himself, he was acting like a teenager again. Cole had the excuse of never knowing a touch that burned so good or a hot, wet heat sucking on his lips and neck, but where did he get off being too excited to properly nibble or kiss at the youth’s jawline? It also didn’t help that the spirit-turned-human wanted to go to his little corner in the top of the tavern, and Dorian knew that that wouldn’t afford them much privacy once he was revved up and ready to go. Tugging the other to a small room he’d claimed as his own, he pulled the other to his bed and laid him out, taking in the sight of the gangly young man and feeling his pulse jump. This was happening, and he almost couldn’t believe it.

“This is real.” Cole spoke matter-of-factly, smiling slightly at the other, looking nearly too innocent for his own good, “We are real.” He added, as though this might help spur the other to movement. The mage seemed to appreciate the gesture, even if he balked a little at the sight of the other pulling his clothes and hat off. 

“Cole, you’re moving awfully fast, don’t you think?” Maybe this was going to be a bigger undertaking than he thought. “There’s something about undressing a partner that’s--”

“Tantalizing, pale flesh revealed slow, reveling in the slugish removal, blood pounding until I can’t hear anything less than a scream, desire amping until desperation tints every touch--”

“Ah, yes, indeed. Would you permit me?” Breathless just from that particular explanation, Dorian climbed on the bed, pushing the spirit down to the soft, luxurious duvet with plenty of open-mouthed kisses to silence any complaints. When given a nod to go ahead, deft hands began to trace over the stitched patterns on the younger man’s clothes, gently pulling at the thick belt wrapped around the other’s slim waist, delighting when it pulled free and laid out flat against his mattress. Bringing his lips down the other’s neck, he couldn’t help but enjoy the little, choked-off moan it earned him when warm fingers met chill skin and pressed in at protruding hip bones. Thumbs stroking them a few times, he soon moved his hands up, up and up until the other’s tunic and shirt were bunched at his armpits. A little whimper left the blonde when those lips lifted up, but he was happily placated when the reached his chest as his arms lifted to help pull off his tops. 

With his shirt gone, Dorian was left with a bare chest and stomach, unblemished for the most part, and he couldn’t help but lean up and lick and suck at the other’s nipples, as though if he tried hard enough he might get something. The other was lovingly pinched and rolled, before his mouth took over that one, other hand happy to rub at the slick, shiny wet nub he’d left in its wake. Cole squirmed and gave off soft noises he didn’t seem to realize, before his mouth began to run as only his could.

“Blood rushing, pooling south, the taste of his skin is chill and almost too clean, desire hinging on every breath, the-- _Oh_!” This was probably his proudest moment, the mage realized, when he could stop Cole’s ramblings with a moan that shook him to the core. Looking up, however, nearly undid his resolve to take this slow. Those pale blue eyes lidded in pleasure, mouth open, sorting from wide ‘o’s of pleasure to small, uncertain frowns and, finally, a look, hazed with lust, locked on him and he felt it in his chest like a physical blow.

“Dorian?” He questioned breathlessly, head tipping slightly, “I-Is something wrong?”

“No, no, Amatus, nothing--” Going stiff as he noticed the word dropped from his lips, he only smiled again when the blonde tipped his head back, laughed softly and reached down to lovingly pet his cheek.

“It’s oay.” The way he spoke, the finality in his words, was all Dorian needed to push him back to work, licking his way down smooth, chilled skin. Swirling his tongue around the other’s navel, he delighted in the low croon this earned him, watching pale hands pull at the flesh of his own stomach in a surge of want. A gentle plea fell from his lips and the mage slipped ever lower, kissing over his hipbones and biting one gently. The writhing, the scream that caused had him repeating the action a few times, relishing in the way the younger man moved for him, fluid and with cat-like grace.

By the time nimble fingers pulled boots and trousers out of the way, both men were panting, desire rampantly coursing through their veins, but Dorian was determined to take good care of cole before seeing to his own needs. Seeing the throb of desire a scant few inches from his face spurred him to movement, slurping up the head like he’d never do anything greater in his life. A high-pitched moan only pushed his lips to the root, nose nestled in the sparse, golden curls at the other’s root, hollowing his cheeks as he nearly sucked the life from the poor younger male in his grasp. Words failed him for the first time, his mouth more preoccupied by the needy, guttural, wordless noises he couldn’t seem to stop. This continued until Cole reached down to urgently shove at Dorian’s head, knocking him from his rhythm with a keening whine.

“Cole, what’s the--”

“The d-dam is br-breaking, white hot need, desperate to explode, d-don’t want to hurt…”

“Oh, trust me, Cole, you most certainly _won’t_ be hurting me.” Came the haughty, confident reply as he gave an absent lick to the head that only made the younger man shudder, “Fall over the edge into bliss, Amatus. I am ready.”

With a shaky nod, the spirit-turned-human allowed the other to sink back down over the head of his aching prick, swirling his tongue and doing positively _obscene_ things to the underside. It seemed that was all it took to have him crying out a broken version of Dorian’s name as he hit his first ever orgasm, head tossed back and hands fisted in the sheets. Not a single drop missed, the mage took to gently sucking and licking him clean, until he was half-hard again and too sensitive to be touched any longer. Cole skittered back like a frightened bird, curling in on himself and looking too worn to move much further than that. 

“Th-that… Felt so…”

“Amazing? Perfect? Positively wonderful?”

“New.” Cole offered in response, smiling a little nervously. “But… Dorian, what about you?” He questioned, eyeing the other’s tented pants with a wary, yet curious expression, “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A little, yes, but I enjoy seeing my partner’s pleasure almost more than feeling my own. It’s good to know that I can do this to you.” Came the gentle response as he gently pet the other’s thigh, enjoying the shiver this earned him as those thin legs threatened to fall apart so he could get tucked right back in on his prize.

“I want to make you feel good, too. I want to help.” It was in his nature, sure, but he was also curious as to how it would feel to do more than this. After all, he’d seen other couples do these things before, and now that he knew how it felt, now that he could see why mortals fell for Desire Demon’s tricks, he wanted to know what more he could do, how it would feel, how it might help.

“Of course, my dear heart. All in due time.” He promised softly, crawling up the bed and sharing in a long, slow kiss, sharing the other’s oddly clean flavor with him, letting him get a feel for it. “Would you like to go ahead and proceed to the next step?”

“Y-yes, Dorian.” The younger replied, smiling at him gently and kissing him again, “I want to make you feel good, too.”

“Good, that’s always a healthy response.” Dorian mumbled, crawling backwards off the bed, all feline grace and rolling shoulders, before he began to slowly strip off his own armor. The gesture wasn’t lost on the blond, who watched in rapt fascination as each piece fell, exposing beautiful whiskey colored skin. Dorian was just as breathtakingly handsome as he boasted, and when he finally returned to the bed with a small jar in his hands, his cheeks tinted a bit darker. “Would you like to try to help prepare me? Or would you rather watch?” He hadn’t really expected the answer he received, balking a little at it.

“I’ve watched too much, I want to _help_.” Sitting forward eagerly, the rogue gently pushed at his mage’s shoulders, pressing him softly into the pillow at the head of the bed and carefully prying his legs apart. A thrill shot down his spine, making him shudder as he leaned down to gently kiss the other’s thigh, sucking gently until he pulled back with an obscene pop, a nice little bruise left in his wake. A moan dropped off the mage’s lips as he watched those long, nimble fingers dip into the oil he’d grabbed, swirling there as if it were a sneak peek into what was coming next. He offered a soft, hopeful smile, before speaking again.

“Are you ready, Dorian?” That look alone had the elder man breathlessly nodding, eyes following those slicked digits as they moved to gently nuzzle and swirl around his entrance. Before he knew it, one finger slipped in to the base, nearly sucked inside his hungry body and rounding a few times, working at trying to stretch him out. A crook of his finger had the brunet giving a loud cry, toes curling and hand shooting down to hold the base of his cock as it twitched, hoping to keep himself from ruining their fun before it truly started.

Soon, one finger became two, and two became three, before the poor mage couldn’t handle anymore teasing.

“Cole, _please_.” He whimpered, “I think that’s plenty.” The younger nodded and soon that hand disappeared, dipping back into the oil to slick himself up before he crouched between the mage’s legs, closing his eyes as he positioned. He had absolutely no idea what to expect, and when he finally took the plunge and buried himself in to the hilt, they gave a cry in unison at the impossibly hot feeling of being joined like this. With Cole bent forward over him, he brought the other in for a kiss, urging him with little twitches of his hips to move.

Slowly, Cole began to move, his hips rocking back a few inches and forward until he was fully seated again, his body picking up the rhythm of their hammering heartbeats after a few moments of testing out the slickness they shared. It wasn’t long before they were both feeling the pooling of heat in their groins, the tightening of a screw they could only imagine, and the rhythm that had been set began to grow erratic and slightly twitchy. The poor blond couldn’t seem to hold still, and finally the pair came with a loud cry, names mixing until they almost weren’t words anymore. 

Panting as they came down from their high, Cole resting nearly weightless on his chest, Dorian pet the other’s head gently.

“Feel good, Amatus?” He questioned, eyes barely open.

“Yes. Do you feel better, Dorian? Did I help?”

“Yes, you most certainly did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go, this first chapter is up! I hope you guys stick around for chapter two!


End file.
